In the performance of their occupation, workmen, such as roofers, painters, carpenters and the like, are required at times to perform their work on inclined roofs. To work on highly pitched roofs, it is necessary that the workman position some type of support, such as a ladder, or scaffold, on the roof. When the job is not too extensive, a section of a conventional extension ladder is often employed wherein the ladder is supported in an inclined position on the roof with the lower end of the ladder engaging a gutter at the lower end of the roof. This arrangement results in a hazardous condition since the gutter is liable to become detached from the roof allowing the ladder to slide downwardly thereon. To overcome this problem, it has been proposed to provide ladders with hooks for engaging the ridge of the roof. While these hook assemblies have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been subject to certain disadvantages, such as being integrally connected to the ladder, thereby rendering the ladder cumbersome when using the ladder on other jobs not requiring the hook assembly. Also, many of the hooks are not adjustable for properly engaging ridges of roofs of different pitches. Some of these devices also tend to damage the roofs and thereby render such use prohibitive.
Other related prior art has attempted to provide pivoting ladder attachments that secure a ladder on an inclined roof, but these designs have been found to be complex to assemble and disassemble or difficult to adjust.
Work on roof surfaces always poses an inherent danger due to the fact that most homes and buildings utilize pitch roofs. Various methods and devices have been used by roofers to promote safety, and provide a means for protecting a roof workman in the event of a fall from the ladder. Some of these methods include the use of ropes and other safety catching devices which provide security against a dangerous fall to the ground, but do not adequately address the impact caused by the fall energy and sustained by a worker who has fallen from the ladder.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a hang ladder that can be easily adjusted and locked in place for use on variously inclined roofs. It is further desirable to provide such ladder with a fall arresting and damping arrangement which will enhance the safety of the worker utilizing the ladder.